


Caught in a Compromising Position

by OswinTheStrange



Series: Mary Does Not Approve [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Family Drama, Flirting, Getting interrupted, Girls Kissing, Kinda Fluffy, disapproving parent, kinda angsty, mary's kind of a bitch in this, neck biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: Reader, Sam and Dean's sister/Mary's daughter, is secretly dating Rowena. What happens when Mary walks in on Reader and Rowena?Set sometime during S12 after 12x09.





	Caught in a Compromising Position

The day had, surprisingly, so far gone without a hitch. Well, more or less, anyway.

 

Sam and Dean had needed a spell done for a hunt, leading to them calling Rowena. She'd been unusually helpful, giving her help after a shockingly short time spent bargaining. She'd arrived an hour later, did the spell, and that was that.

 

Sam and Dean had actually been pretty nice to her, considering their history. It made you happy to see your brothers and your girlfriend getting along—even if they didn't know you and Rowena were dating. Even Mary had been at least been civil, despite her obvious distrust and dislike of Rowena.

 

You had mixed feelings about Mary. On one hand she was your mother and you had vague memories from when you were a toddler, only a few years younger than Dean. But on the other, you barely knew the woman. She’d been missing from your life for decades and was nothing like the image John Winchester had tried painting for you and your brothers. It was even worse seeing how much she hated monsters, considering several of your friends and your girlfriend  _ were _ those ‘monsters’.

 

“What’s on your mind?” Rowena asked, breaking you from your thoughts.

 

“Just glad the day’s gone so well,” you said. “I was expecting some sort of argument to break out."

 

“Yes, usually the boys are far more...argumentative. But I was expecting your mother to start something. She's been giving me odd looks this entire time. And watching me like a hawk,” she said.

 

You looked to where your brothers and Mary were talking. She kept glancing at Rowena from the corner of her eye.

 

“She’ll get over it,” you said, keeping your voice low. “I hope. I’d rather not have my mother trying to kill my girlfriend.”

 

“That wouldn’t end well,” Rowena agreed. “And speaking of girlfriend, I don’t believe I’ve received a proper greeting from you.” She winked, giving you a flirty smile.

 

“Shall we go somewhere more private?” you asked, returning her smile. You glanced over at Mary. She’d become distracted by something Sam was saying. “Now’s our chance.”

 

“Lead the way, darling.”

 

The two of you slipped from the library, seemingly unnoticed, and you led Rowena to your room. “It’s not much,” you said, opening the door and letting her in first. “But it’s comfortable, at least.”

 

“It’s nice,” she said, looking around the room. “Simple, but honest and upfront.”

 

“Are you calling me simple?” you asked teasingly, closing the door.

 

“You’re less complicated than your brothers. Less melodramatic, less… messy, personality-wise,” she said.

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” you said, stepping closer to her.

 

She watched your movements with flirtatious eyes. “It was meant as one.”

 

“Good,” you said, leaning in and pressing your lips to hers. She responded immediately, returning the kiss and wrapping her arms around you while your hands went to rest on her waist. You always relished kissing Rowena. Each kiss could range anywhere from soft and gentle to rough and dominating. But one thing that always remained was the feeling that it gave you. The feeling of warmth and love and desire, of wanting and being wanted, of each kiss feeling like the first time. It was, for lack of a better term, magical.

 

You broke for air, gasping and panting. Rowena smirked at you, lipstick smudged, as she regained her own breath. “Now  _ that’s _ what I call a proper hello!” she exclaimed.

 

“Sorry for the wait, but it would have been rather awkward with my family watching,” you said, “and difficult to explain. Especially to Mary.”

 

“Take as long as you need,” she said. “Plus, if it saves me from your brothers going into protective mode and giving me the ‘if you hurt her’ speech, I’m totally fine with it.”

 

“They’re not  _ that bad _ ,” you said, laughing. Rowena raised an eyebrow. “Okay, fine, maybe they are, but it’s because they care. And I won’t let them go too far, I promise.”

 

“Good,” she said, tapping your nose with the tip of her finger.

 

You pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, but she grabbed the back of your head and pulled you into a longer, deeper kiss and pulled you towards the bed.

 

“How long do you think it will take them to notice we’re gone?” she asked, breathless.

 

“Probably not long,” you said.

 

“Well, then,” she pushed you onto the bed, “we’d better be quick.”

 

You laid down, leisurely stretching with your arms above your head. “And we should find a gag,” you teased. “You can be quite loud.”

 

She climbed on top of you, straddling your waist and pinning your wrists down. “I seem to recall the noises you make can get rather high in volume once I get going,” she shot back, leaning down and kissing your neck. A shiver ran down your spine.

 

“Even then, I’m still quiet compared to you,” you said.

 

“Yes, you’re as quiet as a mouse,” she said, suddenly biting your neck. You tried to stifle the noise that escaped your throat, but that just made it come out like a squeak. “You even sound like one!”

 

“Shut up,” you said, blushing.

 

Rowena laughed. “You’re adorable,” she said, biting your neck again.

 

A knock on the door startled both of you from your activities. “Wait!” you tried calling out, but it was too late. The door was already opening.

 

“Y/N, have you seen Rowena? I don’t want her… causing… trouble,” Mary trailed off, eyes widening upon seeing your compromising position.

 

Rowena rolled off of you and you sat up.

 

“What the hell is going on? What were you doing to my daughter?” Mary demanded, glaring at Rowena.

 

“She wasn’t doing anything to me!” you exclaim. “Well, she was, but I think you’re jumping to the wrong conclusion.”

 

Mary’s eyes turned to you. “We need to talk. Now!” she said.

 

“Okay, yeah,” you said, standing up. You turned to Rowena. “Just give us a minute and I’ll get this sorted out.”

 

The moment you left your room you could feel the tension. This was not going to be pretty. You closed the door, wanting to keep Rowena out of this as much as possible. She didn’t need to deal with your family drama. Well, anymore than she usually did, anyway.

 

“Do you want to explain to me what the hell was going on in there?” Mary asked.

 

“Okay, look, there’s a great explanation for that, but I can’t think of it right now, so… surprise, she’s my girlfriend?” you said.

 

“Y/N’s, she’s a witch!” she exclaimed. “An evil one, at that. How many times has she tried to kill you? Or stabbed you and your brothers in the back? She let the  _ Devil _ out of his cage!”

 

“First of all, that was Cas who let Lucifer out,” you said, holding up a finger. “Second, she’s paid for that. Third, how many times has she tried to kill any of us  _ recently _ ? It’s been a long while since she’s actively worked against us or tried killing us.”

 

“That doesn’t matter! She’s  _ killed _ innocent people without a second thought!” she yelled.

 

“So have Sam and Dean! Or did they forget to mention that Sam was soulless and Dean was a demon? Hell, I’ve killed people! It’s nothing new with us!” you argued.

 

“Except we all know it’s wrong and we regret it! And Sam and Dean weren’t themselves. Once they were, they felt awful about what they did! She fully knew what she was doing and could have decided not to kill all those people or to feel remorse for what she’s done!”

 

“But she  _ does _ feel remorse!” you said. “She’s changing! Sure, it’s slow and difficult and she’ll make mistakes, but she’s  _ trying _ . And just because you and those genocidal British  _ maniacs _ only see her as a monster doesn’t mean she’s not a person who’s trying to be better!”

 

Mary opened her mouth to say something, but the appearance of Sam and Dean stopped her.

 

“What’s with all the yelling?” Dean asked.

 

You prepared to say something, only to to beaten to Mary. “You need to talk some sense into your sister!”

 

“Why?” Sam asked.

 

“She walked in on me and Rowena. Together.” you said. “By the way, we’re dating. Surprise.”

 

“It’s actually not a surprise,” Dean said.

 

“What?” you and Mary asked in unison.

 

“You weren’t exactly subtle about it,” Sam said.

 

You jaw dropped. Not subtle? You’d been as careful as a surgeon performing brain surgery! Making sure not to say anything in front of the boys, turning off your GPS when you went to go meet her, using aliases they didn’t know about… how the hell had they figured it out?

 

“You and Rowena tend to flirt with your eyes. A lot,” Dean said.

 

“So the two of you knew about this? And you’re  okay with it?” Mary asked, looking between the two of them like they’d each grown a second head.

 

“I wouldn’t say we're  _ okay _ with it-” Dean began.

 

“But it’s Y/N’s decision. And it’s not like either of us have made the best decisions when it comes to dating,” Sam finished. “We figured we didn’t have room to judge.”

 

You smiled, happy that your brothers had decided to respect your choices and proud that they hadn’t gotten their usual melodrama involved.

 

Mary, on the other hand… “I can’t believe what I’m hearing!” she said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

 

“Look, I know-” you began.

 

Mary held her other hand up, a sign for you to stop talking. “I just… need a bit,” she said, walking away.

 

She disappeared around the corner. “I’ll go talk to her,” Sam said a few seconds later. “This is probably a lot for her to take in.” He followed her and was soon out of sight.

 

“That went well,” you muttered.

 

“It’ll just take her some time,” Dean said.

 

“I know,” you said. “I’d just hoped the whole thing would go smoothly and not like… this.”

 

“She’ll come around. She just needs time,” Dean said.

 

“I hope so.” You would choose Rowena regardless of what happened, but you hoped you wouldn’t have to. “I’d better go let Rowena know that things have cooled down for now.”

 

Dean nodded. “I’ll go see how mom’s doing.”

 

You went your separate ways, Dean down the hall to follow Mary and Sam, and you into your bedroom.

 

Rowena was sitting on the bed, waiting for you. “Well, that sounded lovely,” she said.

 

“Yeah, not the way I wanted things to go. But maybe it’ll be like ripping a band-aid off, with the worst being over now,” you said.

 

“We can only hope,” she said. “And thank you, by the way. For what you said about me. I heard everything.”

 

You smiled, sitting down next to her. “I just said what’s true. And if Mary doesn’t like it… well, she can go cry about it to her British pals. But I think Sam and Dean will get through to her. Hopefully.”

 

There was still lingering doubt. What if they didn’t get through? What if Mary  _ did _ go talk to the British Men of Letters about it? What if they came after Rowena? Who would Sam and Dean side with? You knew they weren’t huge fans of the British Men of Letters, but would they side with Mary over Rowena? Would they side with Mary over  _ you _ if it came down to it?

 

“Remember what you said earlier, about it not ending well if Mary tried to kill you?” you asked. Rowena nodded. “You know I’d choose you, right? Mary may be my mother, but I haven’t seen her since I was a practically a baby. And while we’ve only known each other a few years, some of that time spent working against each other, we’ve been through so much together and you mean so much more to me than someone I barely knew three decades ago,” you said.

 

“You shouldn’t have to choose,” Rowena said, taking your hands. “But if Mary can’t accept who you are or what you want, then she doesn’t deserve you. But if Sam and Dean can stand me now, then I’m sure your mother will at least come to accept that you and I are together, even if she doesn’t like it.”

 

“How do you always know how to say the right things?” you asked teasingly, tapping her nose and watching her face scrunch up adorbly.

 

“Centuries of practice,” she said.

 

You pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Do you want to go get dinner? That way we can give Mary a chance to calm down? And then maybe back to your hotel for the night if she’s still… argumentative?”

 

“That sounds good to me,” she said.

 

You smiled. “Perfect. I’ll pack an overnight back and then we can go. I know this great restaurant. It’s not five stars, but I think you’ll like it.”

 

“Well, so long as the food or service isn’t abysmal, I suppose it’ll do,” Rowena said.

 

“And Ro?” you added.

 

“Yes, dear?”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely editor, Marrilyn  
> I hope you guys enjoy this one!


End file.
